Codie Knows Best
by Ashley.X.Rose
Summary: Britt Reid wakes up in hospital. Never mind that his latest stunt as the Green Hornet has landed him with a broken leg, someone shows up who is determined to sort his life out. Rated M for language. R&R - OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm sitting here reading I am number 4 when this idea pops into my head.**

**I watched the Green Hornet at the cinema as I'm a HUGE fan of Jay Chou and for those of you who don't know I LOVE writing with OCs (if you're not a fan of OCs then I don't suggest you read), so I opened up a new document and here's what happened ...**

* * *

The first thing Britt saw when he opened his eyes was white. White walls, white ceiling, white bed sheets, white floor. It made the light coming in through the window seem so much brighter, he had to close his eyes immediately after opening them.

After giving his eyes five or so minutes to adjust to his bright surroundings, was when he started to fidget. Britt was lying in a hospital bed with tubes in his nose, needles in his left arm and a cast around his left ankle. His face felt a little bruised, and it hurt to close his eyes. He could feel stitches above his right eye and on the bottom of his chin.

"What the hell?" he spoke aloud to no one, his voice sounding a little rough. His room was empty but it hadn't always been. On the chair to the right of his bed lay a small, women's leather jacket and a black jacket that Britt knew for a fact belonged to Kato.

Britt raised his hands so they were in front of his eyes. They looked slightly bruised, and felt kind of stiff so he was extra careful when he bought them up to gently rub his sore eyes.

"Kato!" Britt tried to call but his voice could muster nothing more than a loud whisper.

"Kato's gone to get you some clean clothes," a female voice said from the door, "Will my company be okay until then?"

A smile formed on Britt's face before he even looked in the direction the voice came from, he knew the voice well.

"Codie?" his weak voice asked, just to be sure.

The young girl smiled, "The one and only." She slumped down in the chair next to Britt, crossing her arms as an unexpected stern expression crossed her face. "So, you want to make up some bullshit excuse about this car accident or do you want to cut right to the chase and explain to me how long you're planning to keep doing this Green Hornet stuff?"

* * *

**So, should I continue? Anyone out there be interested in reading more?**

**Let me know, I love hearing from you guys :) Love to all & have an awesome day, Ashley x x x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I have no reviews on this story yet but a few people have favourited so it must mean someone wants to read more, hahaaa.**

**I had so much fun writing this chapter as it reminds me a little of how I act with my brother, so I hope you guys enjoy.**

**A/N - Rated M for language, & I only own Codie.**

* * *

Britt was silent. Codie just sat next to his bed and stared him down with her big brown eyes, Britt knew as well as she did that she wasn't going to speak until he answered her question. He figured sooner rather than later would get him _some _brownie points.

"I didn't see any point in worrying you." was Britt's quiet response. He couldn't look the young girl in the eye.

"You didn't want to _worry _me?" Codie sounded shocked, standing up and then plonking herself on the bed in front of Britt so he was forced to look at her, "You're running around pretending to be a criminal and getting yourself into life threatening accidents and you're saying you don't want to worry me? You're such a fucking idiot, Britt! You're lucky I didn't tell my mom, she never would have let me come. You're lucky I don't hate you right now!"

Codie's voice raised the more she spoke, Britt just sat there and took it. It was only when she slapped him hard on the leg at the end of her rant that Britt made any noise.

"Ow! Why did you do that? Wait, don't answer that."

Codie rolled her eyes.

"How did you know?" Britt continued, "How did you know I'm only pretending? Most people jump to the conclusion that I'm actually a criminal."

"I'm your sister, Britt. I'm not an idiot," Codie's voice was softer, "I _know _you, more than you think. You're a good man, not a criminal."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Britt smiled, "How did you know I was the Green Hornet? I thought the mask really worked for me."

"Don't be such an idiot, that charade may work on everybody else but not me. I could tell pick you out in a crown if you were wearing a paper bag on your head."

Britt smiled, "Yeah I can believe that. And just for the record, your mom has always hated me."

Codie shrugged, "I know."

Britt rolled his eyes as Codie resumed her previous position in the chair beside the bed, pulled a magazine out of her bag and started reading.

"How long is Kato gonna be? He's better company that you."

Codie sarcastically repeated Britt's words in a high pitched voice before throwing her magazine on the table beside her.

"Grow up, Britt. You know my mom only hated you because you reminded her so much of dad, and our dad was a dick to my mom."

Codie sulked back in her chair and folded her arms, refusing to look at Britt. After a few seconds her sulky expression turned to one of sadness. It was then that Britt got a good look at his little sister. For the first time since he woke up, Codie didn't look like an angry, pissed off bitch; she looked like a vulnerable sixteen year old girl who was worried for her older brother. Seeing Codie like this caused Britt's older brother instincts to kick in. He extended he right arm, opening his hand and waiting. Codie looked up and sighed, unfolding her arm and taking her brothers hand. Britt tugged a little, smiling at Codie who smiled back, she stood up and climbed on to the bed next to Britt, gently resting her head on his shoulder. His left hand let go of hers and started running his fingers through her hair.

"Are you okay, Sis?" Britt asked, softly.

"I was scared, Britt. The entire bus ride down here all I could think of was 'What happens if I lose my big brother?'. I get angry when I'm scared, so I'm sorry I shouted at you."

"It's okay. I probably deserved it." Britt replied, planting a kiss on Codie's head, "Now get off me, my arm's killing me. This was so much easier when you were six."

Codie giggled and climbed off the bed.

"Get some more sleep," she ordered, "Nurse said that the more you rest, the sooner you'll be able to go home."

"How can I say no to that, you staying a bit longer?"

"I'll be here when you wake up." promised Codie, picking up her magazine and finding her desired page as Britt made himself comfortable and closed his eyes.

* * *

**I have to admit, I'm a sucker brother sibling!fluff. What do you guys think?**

**R&R? Love as always, Ashley x x x**


End file.
